Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/Silentium Est Aurem/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer is in orbit around the planet. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Taylor is sitting at her desk looking at the screen at mission reports and crew status. TAYLOR: Son of a bitch. She leaves the ready room. INT-BRIDGE Taylor walks onto the bridge. TAYLOR: Sutherland get me Commander Martin. She nods. EXT-PLANET SURFACE Communicator beeps. MARTIN: Martin here go ahead. TAYLOR (OC): Commander get your team back up here we've got a problem Martin is a bit confused. MARTIN: Captain what are you talking about? TAYLOR (OC):NOW! MARTIN: Yes Captain I will Martin out, Martin to James Major get your team back to the beam down point we're heading back up to the ship. JAMES (OC): Aye, sir CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer is in orbit of the planet. INT-SITUATION ROOM The image of Captain Hanson is on the large screen. TAYLOR: I was digging through the mission files of the Jamestown and came across something Captain Hanson was the former Executive officer on the ship, and he was promoted a day later for the unexplained death of his commanding officer. MARTIN: It was strange he was nice. MASON: My contact in Section 31 has been telling me that he's the step-son of Commander Harris and he's been seeing his father for months, so far he doesn't know what else to give me but he'll give me more information as it comes along. TAYLOR: We should act like we don't know nothing it will tip him off if we do know something. They nod. TAYLOR: Martin take the MACOs back to the surface and maintain watch of the Jamestown and her cargo. Martin nods and leaves the situation room. SUTHERLAND: Is it me or is the Commander a bit stressed out? No one says nothing as they leave and Sutherland is standing there confused. EXT-PLANET SURFACE Kyle is looking over the cargo contains that he brought off the Jamestown. MARTIN: Same old Kyle looking over the cargo like a power conduit of an engine reactor. CLARKSON: So it's my job now seeing how I can't look at a power conduit of a NX-Class warp reactor. MARTIN: Kyle after you got dishonorably discharged I looked over the incident myself and the core was working your ideas were going great and it would of increased the output of the reactor to last the Vulcan colony for many years to come on the planet, but something happened to the reactor and I'm not an Engineer. CLARKSON: No you're not but if my ideas did work then what happened to the core? Martin shrugs his shoulders. MARTIN: I've got Commander Williams working on a solution to what happened, yes it may ruin my commission and my career but I want to make up for what I did to you I should of backed you up in your trial that day man and if you want to hate someone hate me. CLARKSON: No I don't hate you John I hate Starfleet I hate everything that uniform you're wearing stands for that was my dream and THEY STOLE IT FROM ME! Kyle walks away from the Cargo containers, unknown to them Hanson is hiding behind a container and he gets worried and he leaves. (End of Act Two, Fade out)